


Unwarranted Jealousy

by melonpanparade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/melonpanparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It drives Jean absolutely crazy every time he sees Armin with a book, and he’s convinced the way Armin’s slender fingers reverently caress the spine is a sin. Even the way Armin carefully turns the pages causes his heart to race and he can’t help but think that maybe the pages aren’t really stuck together, that perhaps Armin just licks his finger on purpose because he knows Jean’s openly staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarranted Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was originally written for Jearmin Week 2013, for the prompt: jealousy.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here.](http://melonpanparade.tumblr.com/post/69253166876)

It drives Jean absolutely crazy every time he sees Armin with a book, and he’s convinced the way Armin’s slender fingers reverently caress the spine is a sin. Even the way Armin carefully turns the pages causes his heart to race and he can’t help but think that maybe the pages aren’t really stuck together, that perhaps Armin just licks his finger on purpose because he knows Jean’s openly staring. The pages are well worn; it’s a sign that Armin’s touched them over and over again, and occasionally his fingers are stained with the black ink from tracing over the words. When Jean sees the smudges of black ink on the smaller boy’s face, he’s overcome by an irresistible urge to wipe his face clean and force Armin to look his way.

There are times when Armin holds his favourite book securely against his chest, and Jean can’t shake the feeling that it shouldn’t be a book in Armin’s arms, but him. He’d be able to wrap his arms around Armin in return, and if Armin wanted stories, he could give him stories. He wouldn’t go as far as to call himself a fountain of knowledge, but he knew his fair share of things. There were some things he definitely wouldn’t mind teaching Armin.

But it’s the look on Armin’s face after he’s finished reading a good book that gets to him the most. His head is tipped back, eyes almost closed and lips parted. To everyone else, he is the picture of complete and utter satisfaction, but to Jean, it may as well be an expression of post-orgasmic bliss. The thought of pinning Armin down and putting that look on his face is enough to send all the blood in Jean’s body down south, and more often than not, he finds himself quickly excusing himself at the most inopportune times to deal with more pressing matters.

It’s not rare for Armin to catch him staring. Armin will hold his gaze through half-lidded eyes, and his lips will upturn ever so slightly as he slowly runs his fingers up and down the cover of the book. Or he’ll curl his fingers around the edge of the book, and Jean can feel his own toes curl in anticipation. Most of the time Jean can’t tell if he’s extremely frustrated or extremely turned on—it’s probably a mix of both. His self-control is being tested one way or another. Every time it happens, he desperately repeats to himself,  _for fuck’s sake, Jean. It’s Armin and an a book; get a fucking hold of yourself._

It’s unwarranted jealousy, he knows, but he just can’t help it.

 

* * *

 

Armin knows Jean stares. He knows because he watches Jean. When Jean turns away with his face flushed and hands fisted, Armin keeps his eyes trained on Jean–keeping his smug smile hidden behind old, tattered pages—knowing that sooner or later Jean will look in his direction again.

Armin knows what kind of reactions he can elicit from Jean. He knows when Jean is embarrassed, entranced, turned on, and even jealous. It’s not that difficult to notice. Jean is honest; he wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s different from Armin. Armin can’t bring himself to be straightforward and confident like Jean; the best he can do is subtly coerce Jean into doing something first, but so far, it’s not enough.

And so every move Armin makes is intentional—every lick of his finger, every caress of the book’s spine, every sniff of the pages. He’s positive that Jean hasn’t even realised that the book in his hands has been the same one he’s been “reading” over the past two months. It’s not about reading anymore; it hasn’t been for a long time.

He can’t help but feel a little smug upon watching Jean purposefully stride towards him, frowning slightly when his book is ripped out of his grasp and mercilessly thrown onto the floor. He supposes he and his book probably deserve it, but dismisses the thought when he finds himself trapped in Jean’s firm but gentle embrace, and every bit of Jean—Jean’s scent, Jean’s touch, Jean’s taste, Jean’s everything—assaults his senses. Armin wraps his arms around Jean’s neck, pulling him closer to return the kiss with just as much intensity. When Jean finally lets go of him, Armin makes no effort to fix his mussed up hair or his dishevelled clothes, and instead licks his lips and looks up expectantly at Jean in anticipation for more.  

Realisation dawns on Jean as he processes what just happened. “Fuck, Armin… I— You—“

“It took you long enough,” Armin laughs breathlessly.

Jean leans over ever so slightly to press his forehead to Armin’s and growls, “You sneaky, little shit.” 


End file.
